rpworld123fandomcom-20200213-history
Jane Foster
:"You're the one who's always pushing me, to chase down every possibility, every alternative!" "I'm talking about science, not magic!" "Well, magic's just science that we don't understand yet." :―Jane Foster and Erik Selvig Doctor Jane Foster '''is one of the world's leading astrophysicists, the world's foremost astronomer, the creator of the Foster Theory, as well as one of the premiere modern experts on Asgard. She found Thor after he was banished from Asgard and fell to Earth while she and her team were in New Mexico studying astronomical anomalies. She helped him in his mission to return to Asgard, eventually falling in love with him along the way. They were separated due to the temporary destruction of the Rainbow Bridge. During Loki's assault on Earth, S.H.I.E.L.D. kept her out of harms way by transferring her to a remote observatory where Loki could not find her. Jane found out of Thor's return through the footage of the Battle of New York; this left Foster disappointed and angry that Thor didn't attempt contacting her. Following the Ultron Offensive, a strife was formed between Foster and Thor. Biography The God of Thunder Sometime after her graduation, Jane began studying a mysterious weather event that she believed was linked to a Wormhole in space. Accompanied by her colleague Erick Selvig and intern Darcy Lewis, Foster traveled to the source of the anomalies, which was out in the desert of New Mexico. At the end of their first week of research, Foster and her colleagues were out in the desert in a van, when the mysterious event that Foster had been analyzing generated a space vortex nearby. They encountered a delirious Asgardian named Thor, who spoke of otherwordly encounters that bewildered the researchers. In his company, Jane learned with fascination about the Nine Realms and the mythical beings of Norse tales Thor described, intrigued on the godly nature of his adventures. In their discussion, she informed Thor about the mysterious hammer that came down around the same time he did, and was currently locked down by SHIELD. Thor immediately set out to retrieve it, much to the protest of Jane and the others. However, despite breaking through every defensive measure in the complex, Thor was unable to lift the hammer and was detained. With Selvig's help, Jane was able to get Thor out of custody, where he relented to his exile on Earth and pursued a permanent friendship with his new companions, growing close to Jane. Attack of The Destroyer A few days later, Thor and his allies were visited by his old companions, Sif and the Warriors Three, who tried to get Thor to return to Asgard with them. Their armor and weapons, and similar profound speech as Thor, started convincing Selvig and Darcy that Thor's tales might not be folktale, which further interested Jane. Before they could convince Thor to return to Asgard, the town was attacked by the Destroyer armor, sent by Loki to defeat the rebelling Warriors and bring them back for punishment. Thor, in a sacrificial attempt to protect his companions and the people of Earth, spoke to the Destroyer armor directly, lulling the devastation it wrought upon the town. Knowing his words would be heard by Loki, Thor pleaded for the attack to stop, offering his life in exchange for the safety of his friends; the Asgardians who had come to find him, as well as the humans he had come to love. The Destroyer, seeming to accept this, bashed Thor away with such force to seemingly kill him. Jane, traumatized, tried to call for help and check his wounds, but instead was given a tender last set of words by the Asgardian, who seemed to comply with his fate. Ultimately, this event proved him worthy to receive Mjolnir once more, which rocketed from the SHIELD complex to Thor's side and revived him, restoring his godly power. Jane watched with amazement as Thor, alone, now easily defeated the Destroyer armor and regrouped with his Asgardian companions. Knowing he must return home to confront his new enemy, Thor bid farewell to Jane, promising he would return to Earth once his new adventure was complete. Thus, she awaited on Earth during his battle with Loki; he was forced to destroy the Bifrost Bridge, falling to Earth as a result. While Loki was lost in space, Thor had an opportunity to find Jane, but instead left her a message that he would resume the exile passed by his father Odin, seeking to protect the humans as an anonymous force of nature. Thus, Jane was never revisited by Thor, though he would frequently display thunderstorms during her research as messages of his presence. Attack on New York Ultimately, Jane's knowledge of the New Mexico incident made her a person of interest for SHIELD, who desired her capabilities, and those of Dr. Selvig, to help them develop means to peer into space and develop methods to protect the world from potential threats. It was this association that enabled her some measure of protection when Loki came to Earth and initiated the Chitauri Invasion in New York. During this attack, a new group of heroes dubbed "The Avengers" were successfully able to mitigate the damage and defeat Loki. Thor, one of the Avengers, was documented during the attack, leading her to begin looking forward to his return; however, Thor was compelled to take the Tesseract, the artifact which Loki used to begin the Invasion, with him back to Asgard, since it would enable him the ability to travel back home. He did not visit Jane in person, rather leaving a message for SHIELD to deliver to her that he was departing once more and may not return for some time, as he would deliver Loki to justice and help rebuild the Bifrost and return order to the Nine Realms. The Sokovia Event Left behind once more, Jane patiently awaited Thor's return, holding on to hope that he still loved her as she loved him. A few of her companions began to doubt his return, though she stuck to the belief he would complete his adventures and come back, even for a moment, to visit her once more. Jane's faith was shaken when the Avengers were called once again to face a terrible threat, this time the autonomous entity known as Ultron, who began staging an extinction event to wipe out all of mankind. Suggestions of Thor's return in various news outlets surrounding the events began to make Jane consider if he was meaning to avoid her for some reason or another, as he had ample capability to spend time with her but was instead choosing to spend it elsewhere, even to protect humanity from various threats. Approach of the Convergence A great deal of time passed before Jane finally stopped worrying about Thor, slowly accepting the possibility he may never come back to her. She began dedicating herself more to her work with SHIELD, as well as being more open and outgoing compared to the seclusion she put on herself to concentrate on Thor. While taking a break from her work, she was visiting London with Darcy and various other interns during an educational trip. It was during this trip that Darcy, ever rebellios and curious, coerced Jane and the others to wander an old, abandoned warehouse to investigate rumors of odd happenings. A strange force distracted Jane's train of thought, dampening the senses of the others and enabling her to wander off on her own while the others did not notice and continued their exploration. Isolated, Jane explored on her own, subconsciously guided by this force to a particular room in the warehouse far away from her friends. She came upon an odd distortion in the air, and lulled with a curiousity unlike herself, walked through it and transitioned the dimensional rift that it was. Finding the Aether Lost in a dark, musky amphitheatre style chamber, Jane was further drawn to a black obelisk in the center, where a strange red light attracted her in an odd way. This was the Aether Chamber, where Bor had sealed away the Reality-warping fluid thousands of years ago. Not knowing what she was doing, she reached out to touch the illuminated liquid floating in an open seam of the Obelisk. She was quickly pulled in, suspended within the Obelisk as some of the fluid entered her body and binded with her. Before it could fully bind with her, however, the substance became aware of another with a portion of its power that arrived near where Jane was taken from. The Obelisk discarded Jane and returned her to the warehouse, leaving an imprint of itself within her mind to guide her back later. Jane was ultimately found by Darcy and the other interns, as well as the individual the substance detected, Wanda Maximoff, who had used another rift to return to Earth from her journey in space following the Sokovia event. Jane was unconscious, however, leading to the group to extract her from the warehouse and come across Thor, who returned from Asgard to investigate the nature of the dimensional rifts. Jane was taken to the flat that Darcy had rented for their trip, and was left to rest while Thor caught up with Wanda on recent events. Darcy and the other interns continued the trip without Jane, leaving her in the company and protection of Thor and Wanda. Wanda was soon left alone with Jane by Thor that night, who desired to continue his investigation across the UK but would return to bring Wanda and Jane to Asgard, as he had noticed some influence upon Jane in her unsonscious state that could be worth Asgard's interest. When Wanda went to check on Jane after Thor left, she found her awake and confused, unaware of the past events and hearing an ominous voice in her head; Wanda immediately recognized the force within her as the same that had given her her magical powers years ago. Suddenly, Jane's tone changed as the energy within influenced her, drawing her to desire to be close with the portion of power it gave Wanda. Using her beauty and power to influence, Jane managed to lull Wanda into a sense of intimacy and made love with her that night, feeling relief with Wanda's release of magic as if meeting a familiar friend long lost. Host to the Aether The next morning, Jane seemed to not recall the previous night with Wanda for the first few minutes they were awake. It didn't take long for the presence within her to resurface, communicating with the Scarlet Witch with full knowledge of the previous night. Aware of Thor's intended return by noon, Jane coerced Wanda to return to the warehouse with her to spend the next couple of hours with her alone. Upon their arrival, Jane led Wanda through the same rift that took her to the obelisk the day before. Now, Wanda was drawn to the fluid just as Jane was previously. Jane convinced Wanda to give into it as she had, leading the pair to be drawn and suspended within the Obelisk, floating with the full Aether substance as they gave in to their passions once more. As they made love again, the Aether awoke their energies to make the experience magical while fully binding with Jane, inhabiting her body as it made her its willing host. After sharing their passions, the two departed the empty obelisk and returned to the flat shortly before Thor arrived. The substance had gone dormant within Jane, allowing her unaltered personality to recognize Thor and be angry at his sudden return, questioning why he never came to even speak with her throughout his adventures. She heard his explanation that it was out of necessity to protect her, while also being quite busy defeating many enemies across the Nine Realms in recent times which made him unable to find time for her. Though she wasn't too happy with him at the moment, she seemed to accept his story, and her frustration turned to excitement upon being told he was taking her to Asgard. Visit to Asgard Thor soon summoned the Bifrost Bridge, taking him, Jane, and Wanda to Asgard. Immediately upon arrival, Jane couldn't stop being shocked and amazed at her surroundings, always looking around like a curious child having come to a carnival for the first time as Thor lead her to the main palace. He explained that there was some strange energy within her that he would like Asgard's best to take a look into, just in case it was dangerous as it was related to these rifts. Upon arrival, Jane was tended to by many nurses who suspended her in a Soul Forge to analyze her status. They were unable to pinpoint the nature of the presence within her, though could tell it had some potential side effects which may bring harm to her. Upon further analysis by Odin himself, the presence was revealed to be an ancient dark force that would be absolutely lethal to her if left for a prolonged period of time, and would be difficult to remove as it would attempt to defend itself. Frightened, Jane was reassured by Thor that they would do their best to extract the presence from within her safely, with Odin going off to ponder ways to remove it without killing her. She was allowed freedom to explore Asgard and was given a comfortable room within the palace to remain close to medical aid in case the presence tried to harm her. When left to her own devices, Jane was soon influenced by the Aether within her again, which subconsciously called out to Wanda when she was alone as well. Jane awaited for Wanda's arrival to her room, and when the Witch came and secured the room, shared an intimate moment with Jane once more. After being questioned if Jane's actions were her own or the shadow within her, Jane reassured the Witch that her feelings were genuine, and the pair slept together soon after. Infiltration of the Dark Elves The next day, further analysis by the nurses continued on Jane. The examination was cut short, however, when the Dark Elves managed to sneak into Asgard and began attacking the realm in search for the Aether, desiring to use its power over Reality to cover the universe in eternal darkness. Jane was fetched away to a room, her presence concealed cleverly by Frigga using her magic to fool the Dark Elves that the Aether host was with her under heavy guard. After battling a collection of Dark Elves, Wanda was drawn to Jane once more in a bid to secure her location and protect her. When she found Jane alone in the room, she locked the doors to prevent enemies from coming in; Jane, awakened with the dark presence within her, grew excited at the chaos springing around them and lulled Wanda to be intimate with her again, leading the pair to make love throughout the rest of the battle. However, Wanda detected a significant event immediately upon her orgasm, which had her gather herself and investigate. Later, Jane heard the news of what it was, that Frigga was assassinated by the Dark Elves while trying to protect Jane's location. Following the funeral of Frigga and the many other Asgardians who were killed by the Dark Elf invasion, Jane was distraught and blamed herself for the devastation; believing if she never came to Asgard, these people would never have been in danger. Wanda tried to reassure her, but she only silently listened instead of confirming her agreement. They were visited by Odin, who declared that Wanda and Jane must depart Asgard immediately as the presence of the Aether was too great a danger on Asgard. Thus, the two of them were returned to London via the Bifrost. The Dark World Jane and Wanda returned to the flat, where they had another day to reside there alone before Darcy and the other interns would return, and their trip would be concluded. Jane, recovering from the grief of the event, was quick to grow enamoured by her companion, returning Wanda to a sense of calm despite the Dark Elf attack and allowing the pair to return to intimate love-making once again. Knowing the Dark Elves were still searching for the Aether within Jane, the two figured that they could transit a rift to hide out if they needed to run away from the Elves. Personality Spirited and impulsive, Jane Foster is a curious mind who is quick to agitate to a certain extent. She takes her work seriously and will defend her research and intelligence if she ever feels it is questioned, regardless if up front or implied. Jane is most calm when left alone to do her work or analyze her notes, being introverted and socially withdrawn from activities with friends. Her friends are few, as her lack of social interaction makes her rather awkward when meeting new people or when her companions try to make her new friends. She tolerates Darcy Lewis to a point, but is easily annoyed by her blatant humor and anarchic disregard for seriousness, while seeming to admire Dr. Selvig and his intelligence, though occasionally disagrees with his more grounded, analytical way of thinking. Though she is grounded in science, Jane has always been curious of mythological explanations for real-world phenomena, at least willing to a small degree to let go of conventional, logical explanations in exchange for a more make-believe analysis. She can be close to her companions, though her usual introverted nature can turn to a fiery fury whenever she feels wronged, as in the case of Thor seemingly leaving her behind. Upon becoming the host of the Aether, Jane's personality occasionally is influenced by the dark presence within her. It does not neccesarily "possess" or "take her over," per se, not always, though it is capable of doing so when it feels her personality should be shunted aside; rather, it uses its Reality-warping ability to twist her in subtle ways to reflect its desires. In this way, it lines up its intentions with those of hers, making the decisions she makes while under its influence entirely hers. It is Jane talking, thinking, and deciding what actions to take while its presence is active in her mind, just different than normal from what Jane would traditionally do. Relationships * Thor': The first Asgardian Jane ever met, his arrival to Earth peaked her curiousity in the mystical nature of the universe. Quickly swooned by the God of Thunder's features and personality that was quite chaotic as well as alluring, Jane came to fall in love with him, and her presence enticed Thor to give up his quest to return to Asgard and accept his exile on Earth so he could be with Jane. However, the arrival of his old companions, followed by the danger of Loki sending the Destroyer armor, forced Thor to embrace his destiny and return to Asgard upon regaining his power and defeating the Destroyer. Before departing, he left her with a kiss and promised his return to her. His defeat of Loki caused him to return to Earth, though to protect Jane from a distance he never returned to her in person, though left her a message he would always watch and would occasionally send her a thunderstorm as a gift to remember him. Following his continued absence in the wake of the Chitauri Invasion and the Sokovia Event, Jane grew to doubt Thor's promise as it seemed he had plenty of opportunity to visit and simply never took one. This lead to her being angry upon meeting him again during the Convergence Event, and though they managed to settle their differences neither were able to discuss their relationship furthermore. Ultimately, Thor began returning to a closer friendship with his former love interest Sif, while Jane, influenced by the Aether that inhabited her, grew close enough to Wanda Maximoff to completely leave Thor behind in secret. *'Scarlet Witch''': A human of East-European origin with magic-like powers, Jane first met Wanda Maximoff during the Convergence Event after she was inhabited by the Aether. The Aether recognized its influence on Wanda as it was the source of her power, leading it to draw the two together into a secret sexual relationship hidden from public knowledge as they were brought to Asgard. The pair were successful in keeping their closeness hidden from the Asgardians, and remain close even after being cast out of Asgard after the Dark Elf attack. They are currently remaining close in their relationship, sharing their intimacy with magic augmentation by the Aether's presence. Powers As a human, Jane Foster has no powers or abilities whatsoever. Host for the Aether When Jane's body was inhabited by the Aether, she acquired the ability to bend Reality to her will. When she first encountered the Aether, it only binded a portion of itself to her as the arrival of Wanda back to Earth caused it to return Jane to Earth before fully inhabiting her. Thus, she only received a tiny portion of its power. Upon returning to the obelisk with Wanda, the large remainder of the Aether fully bonded with Jane, allowing all of its power to reside within her. Though the Aether inhabits Jane's body, she does not necessarily have access to its Reality-warping powers herself. Rather, the Aether acts on its own, using Jane as a vessel under its control and acting whenever needed to engage enemies or affect the environment. She may appear to be using these powers herself, but in truth it is the Aether doing it. In this sense, the Aether is fully self-concerning; any abilities the presence uses is purely intended to defend itself, rather than defending Jane, as if it needed to discard the human body to save itself the Aether would not hesitate to leave her behind in a dangerous situation. Through the Aether, Jane has the following abilities: *Physics Bending *Probability and Randomness Manipulation *Fortune and Coincidence Manipulation *Logic Alteration *Illusion *Dimensional Warping *Dimensional Travel *Creation, Alteration, and Destruction *Wish Fulfillment Though the Aether's presence grants Jane a number of extraordinary abilities while controlling her, Jane's symbiotic bond to the Aether is more of a parasitic kind than a beneficial one. Jane's human body is nowhere near equipped to be able to store the Aether for long periods of time, and even short durations can leave internal damage. She has cleared past this threshold already, and it is only a matter of time before its detrimental effects begin to kill her. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Earth-1001 Inhabitant